1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication power sources, and particularly to a power supply device.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply device for supplying power to a communication device often uses two fuses to limit current. The power supply device can normally supply power to the communication device when the two fuses are operational or only one of the two fuses is operational. The power supply device cannot supply power to the communication device when the two fuses are blown.
Generally, maintenance operators cannot know if one of the two fuses is blown because the power supply device continues to supply power to the communication device. Maintenance operators will only know when both fuses have blown if the power supply device cannot supply power to the communication device, and then they must replace the blown fuses with new fuses, which means downtime for the communication device.